Earth-61615
*Iron Man *Hank Pym *Hulk *Thor *Hawkeye *Black Widow *Black Panther *Vision *Scarlet Witch *Quicksilver *Ms. Marvel/Captain Marvel *Spider-Man *Spider-Woman *Mockingbird *War Machine/Iron Patriot *Falcon Fantastic Four *Mister Fantastic *Invisible Woman *The Thing *Human Torch *Sub-Mariner Future Foundation *Valeria Richards *Franklin Richards *Dragon Man X-Men *Cyclops *Professor X *Wolverine *Marvel Girl *Storm *Beast *Nightcrawler *Iceman *Rogue *Colossus *Shadowcat *Gambit *Emma Frost *X-23/All-New Wolverine *Angel *Psylocke *Bishop *Deadpool *Cable *Archangel S.H.I.E.L.D. *Nick Fury *Maria Hill *Phil Coulson *Agent 13 *Quake *Timothy Dugan *Jeffrey Mace *Peggy Carter *Howard Stark *Chester Phillips *Nick Fury, Sr. Guardians of the Galaxy *Star-Lord *Gamora *Rocket Raccoon *Groot *Drax the Destroyer *Mantis *Nebula *Major Marvel II *Yondu *Major Marvel Young Avengers *Iron Lad *Hulkling *Patriot *Wiccan *Hawkeye (Bishop) *Stature *Speed *Vision (Jonas) Inhuman Royal Family *Black Bolt *Medusa *Crystal *Gorgon *Karnak *Lockjaw Marvel Knights (Independent Heroes & Anti-Heroes) *Amazing Spider-Man *Ultimate Spider-Man *Silver Surfer *Scarlet Spider *Nova *Winter Soldier *Wasp *Adam Warlock *Elektra *Red Hulk *She-Hulk *Agent Venom *Blade *Ka-Zar Ant-Men and Giant-Men *Ant-Man *Ant-Man (O'Grady) *Goliath II *Goliath *Ant-Man (McCarthy) Ghost Riders *Ghost Rider *Ghost Rider (Reyes) *Ghost Rider (Ketch) Masters of the Mystic Arts *Doctor Strange *Clea *Brother Voodoo *Wong *Tina Minoru *Ancient One *Doctor Voodoo *Agamotto Defenders *Daredevil *Black Cat *Moon Knight *Punisher *Power Man *Iron Fist *Cloak *Dagger *Jewel European Defense Initiative *Lionheart *Captain Spain *Captain France *Captain Italy *Captain Britain *Gloriana *Captain Britain II |-|Neutral= Independent *Doctor Doom *Galactus *Taskmaster *Wonder Man *Venom/Anti-Venom *High Evolutionary *Enchantress *Maximus the Mad *Xorn *Lorelei *Executioner *The Lizard *Shocker *Saint Nicholas *Zarathos *A-Bomb *Spider-Slayer *Vulture (Drago) Deathloks *Deathlok (Peterson) *Deathlok (Collins) *Deathlok Crimson Dynamos *Crimson Dynamo (Gavrilov) *Crimson Dynamo (Shatalov) *Crimson Dynamo (Bukharin) *Crimson Dynamo (Petrovich) *Crimson Dynamo (Turgenov) Thunderbolts *Baron Zemo II *Songbird *Atlas *Radioactive Man *Speed Demon *Techno/Ogre/Fixer The Brotherhood *Magneto *Mystique *Polaris *Sabretooth *Juggernaut *Blob *Callisto *Toad *Lorelei (Ubanu) *Multiple Man *Hard-Drive *Pyro Hellstrom Family *Hellstorm *Satana *Satan (Kurios) |-|Villains= Dark Avengers *Green Goblin/Iron Patriot *Daken *Moonstone/Ms. Marvel *Scorpion/Venom *Ares *Bullseye/Hawkeye *Ragnarok Sinister Six *Doctor Octopus *Mysterio *Kraven *Sandman *Electro *Vulture *Rhino *Tinkerer Hydra *Red Skull *Baron von Strucker *Abomination *The Leader *Madame Hydra/Viper *Spymaster *Yellowjacket (Cross) *Yellowjacket (Nicholson) *Baron Zemo *Crimson Dynamo Liberators *The Colonel *Whiplash *Swarm *Abomination (Lam) *Crimson Dynamo (Su) *Hurricane Hell Lords *Mephisto *Hela *The Devil *Dormammu *Satannish *Blackheart Independent Villains *Thanos *Loki *Ultron *Mandarin *Apocalypse *Kingpin *Mister Sinister *Surtur *Baron Mordo *Carnage *M.O.D.O.K. *Psycho-Man *Grim Reaper *Annihilus *Klaw *Mole Man *Fin Fang Foom *Demolisher *Senator Mojo Adams *Ego the Living Planet *Kaecilius *Ronan the Accuser *Iron Monger *Aldrich Killian *Malekith *Vulture (Natale) |-|Civilians= *Mary Jane Watson *Edwin Jarvis *Pepper Potts *Ben Urich *Happy Hogan *Betty Ross *Foggy Nelson *Christine Palmer *Harry Osborn *Liz Osborn *Aunt May *Damien Sharpe *Gwen Stacy *Karen Page *Uncle Ben |Notes = * Timeline Adjustments: Due to several timeline confusions when compared to some of its source materials, many events of this reality from the Mainstream Marvel Universe may have happened in much later years, instead of their official years in the official comics or other media. For example: This version of the Chitauri Invasion had happened in a year at some point before 2012 in this reality, instead of the event happening in the Marvel Cinematic Universe in it's original year in that continuity, the year 2012. * Ultimate, Modern Inspirations: Similarly to the Ultimate Universe, almost every enhanced individual on Earth in this reality has some sort of connection to Captain America and every other organizations' attempt to recreate the remarkable Super-Soldier since it was first developed during the Second World War. **Based on concept from the Ultimate Universe, only a few several organizations, such as S.H.I.E.L.D. and the E.D.I., have been legally sanctioned and authorized by the United Nations to create and enforce laws that regulate genetic modification if necessary, the most notable of which is that it is illegal to deliberately alter a human being's genetic makeup without any government sanction. * Natural Time and Aging: For a realistic sense, many of the characters in this universe, are somewhat a few years younger than their regular continuity counterparts, which is most notably comparable to their Mainstream Universe counterparts. Thus, this reality is unaffected by the Sliding Timescale, Marvel Comics' attempt to quantify the passage of time in the Earth-616 universe and other similar universes as a means of compressing time so the characters within that universe do not prematurely age. ** As of the during the aftermath of the Ends of the Earth event, some of the superheroes and other individuals who were considered to be new & relatively active back in the earliest days of the Modern Era, are now currently in, either their late thirties to early forties, or somewhat in between. ** Chronological Throwback: However, in the aftermath of the Secret Wars event, the thankful interference of the omnipotent Beyonder has made quite a few but significant changes upon restoring the multiverse through its grand rebirth, which included the great chronological alterations. As a result, the early 2020s timeline that has already passed were brought back in favor of the restoring the timeline into its original year (late 2020s), making everyone at least four to five years younger than who they were during the Ends of the Earth arc. Though most of the scenarios from the Ends of the Earth event were erased from the timeline, the consequences of its cataclysm and destruction weren't completely gone. Due to it, some minor and major deaths of individuals and depletion of organizations weren't reversed, most notably Captain America and Hydra respectively. Moreover, only few individuals in the universe were aware of this change, nor the fact that the multiverse collapsed and eventually restored. * Cosmic Chapters: Similar to the Cinematic Phases and Sagas of Earth-199999, this reality has a similar conceptual categories of stories put in chronological order that are simply called Sagas, or Cosmic Chapters. So far since the end of Secret Wars and the new beginning of the known multiverse, there has been six known Sagas or Cosmic Chapters in the Modern Universe. **The first saga would be the Dark Beginnings, which mainly contains the events of the Primordial Era, the Big Bang, and the Universal Genesis from the entire timeline of the universe. This cosmic chapter actually serves more as a prelude, or a prologue to the main events that would soon follow across the still young and currently growing universe, rather than an actual saga of stories taking place in the modern Heroic Era. **The second saga would be the Rise of Heroism, which mainly contains the events of the Prehistoric Era, Before Modern Era, and the Modern Era from the entire timeline of the universe. Despite being a introductory chapter to introduce the heroes and villains of the universe in the modern-day setting, the saga's secret and main theme that would eventually take place in its climax is also the gathering of cosmic the Infinity Stones and the war against the Mad Titan Thanos, the universe's first known greatest threat. **The third saga would be the Larger Worlds, which mainly contains the events of the Heroic Age from the entire timeline of the universe. The third saga's prominent theme is to expand the universe into the greater cosmos ever since the introduction of the a few space-related characters and arcs such as the Guardians of the Galaxy, Adam Warlock, and few others, along with the threat of Thanos have come to pass. This saga would also properly introduce and expand the cosmic concepts such as time travel and the multiverse. **The fourth saga would be the Cosmic Perils, which mainly contains the events of the Ends of the Earth from the entire timeline of the universe. This saga mainly involves a series of unfortunate events that would act as a downfall arc for the heroes, and even for some villains, as they face far greater threats that they could ever imagine nor they could prepare for, both in and out of planet Earth. **The fifth saga would be the Great End, which mainly contains the events of the incursion events and the subsequent Secret Wars from the entire timeline of the universe. Only moments right after the fourth cosmic chapter, the next one would almost immediately follow as the actions have led up to the premature heat death of the universe, along with the known multiverse itself due to different factions across the vast cosmos. **The sixth saga would be the New Dawn, which mainly contains the events of the Multiversal and Universal Rebirth from the entire timeline of the universe. As it was later sensed and explained by several omniscient cosmic entities across the cosmos, the Beyonder's altruistic redemption has fixed some upon his attempt to recreate the newly-reincarnated multiverse with his godly powers, albeit at the cost of more reality-altering complications which the reborn heroes would have to band together once more in order to learn the new secrets of this new multiverse and face both familiar antagonistic faces along with new dangers lurking within and outside their universe. * Nature of the Infinity Stones: Similar to the Marvel Cinematic Universe, this universe's version/s of the Infinity Stones could only by handled by beings of immense power can directly wield the Stones, such as Celestials, and the Mad Titan Thanos, while lesser beings in an attempt to do so would face dire consequences. Even Thanos himself was severely injured after using the stones with the gauntlet. The only being in this reality so far who could withstand without any sort of damage would be the cosmic messianic figure Adam Warlock. }} Category:Modern-Age Realities Category:MarvelousMarty's Marvel Multiverse Category:MarvelousMarty Category:Active Realities